


2 Fast

by pcwife



Series: Super One [2]
Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), SHINee, Super Junior, SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Army, Evil Twins, M/M, Military, SMTown - Freeform, Science Fiction, SuperM Monster x Infinity, X-EXO Clone Byun Baekhyun, X-EXO Clone Kim Jongin | Kai, evil clones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29719740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pcwife/pseuds/pcwife
Summary: The next story in theSuper Oneseries. The clones are battle-ready. But are they world-ready? Taeyong leaves the lab for the first time.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Lee Taeyong
Series: Super One [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970347
Kudos: 1





	2 Fast

**Author's Note:**

> This is the next installation of the series [Super One](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970347)
> 
> For a quick recap, SuperM was infiltrated by evil x-exo clones, which is the story I chose to assume the "One" music video was about lol
> 
> But it would probably be best for you to read the first installation [Monster and Infinity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26880844) first.
> 
> I took the title from the SuperM song by the same name

Taeyong’s reflection in the transport window stared back at him, looking just as dazed as he felt. After being prepped and coached for months, he still hadn’t been prepared for the day he’d just had. All he could do was thank the universe that it was over, and come up with a plan of action to avoid being dumped in the military base headquarters in a couple of weeks. Surely he was battle-ready enough to go straight to the ship? Or training with just the rest of the team, even. He hadn’t met them yet but at least 6 other people would be better than the hell he’d just endured.

* * *

_2 hours ago_

Taeyong had thought that watching videos on the space-wide web would help get him ready. He’d been wrong. Until he’d stepped out of the research facility for the first time, he’d never known how quiet and peaceful his life was. Sure, he ran battle simulations accompanied with explosions and laser fire every day. But he also had space. Personal space.

That had seemed like a foreign concept in the crush of people out in the public. He’d been prepared for the colors. And he’d more or less been prepared to see hundreds of faces at once. But no one had told him about how loud it was. Sure, the street vlogs he’d watched had background noise, but maybe all his favorite vloggers had amazing mics or something because it had never been this loud. And the smell. Dozens of conflicting odors of deodorant and food stalls and body odour and exhaust….

It was overwhelming.

But strangest of all, in his opinion, even after Dr. Hyukjae’s descriptions of the outside world, even after Taemin-hyung’s advice, was that no one had bothered to tell him that no one else outside there had heterochromatic eyes. Or hair. But to be honest, his hair didn’t seem that weird in the grand scheme of things. Right after stumbling out from the transport onto the street he’d bumped into a guy with green hair, so. He wasn’t exactly garnering any stares for that. But for some reason, the eyes really got to bystanders. One girl at a fruit stall he’d been hiding in had asked him who he was cosplaying. Taeyong had been unable to answer because he didn’t know what the word ‘cosplaying’ meant.

Just how were the Earth 2 military forces expecting him to blend in with other soldiers when they had never let him experience...this?

Was the military base going to be like this too? This noisy and dirty?

A crush of customers flooding the fruit stall forced him back out into the street and he flinched every time he brushed against someone. A few meters away, he could see his lab-assigned chaperone shake her head. Taeyong guessed that his reaction to the first trip off-premises was pretty badly.

As a lab-grown clone, all he’d ever known was the Earth 2 military Research and Development complex. What did they expect? Technically, he was 2 years old! Someone should actually be reporting them for using child soldiers.

But of course no one would. Because Taeyong’s existence was top secret, even from some military hotshots.

He’d read the reports of what had happened to his original team. Infiltration. Betrayal. A leak, somewhere. They’d never gotten the full details on how the original SuperM team had been killed. Their corpses has been too desiccated for examination when they’d been found, disintegrating as soon as they were touched. After floating around in deep space for weeks without any artificial environment to protect them, it was to be expected. But they’d read the file on Baekhyun’s eval, thanks to Dr. Hyukjae. Their deaths had probably been gruesome. He could understand the precautions that the SuperM project team were taking with security, especially with information leaks. But that didn’t mean that he had to like them. Especially when they confronted him with adjusting to ‘normal life’ in 2 weeks after spending his entire (2 year long) life in the clean, empty, not-smelly laboratory setting.

A few feet ahead of him, a man cleared his throat and spat onto the street.

Taeyong immediately gave up his (already shaky) determination to complete this acclimatization mission. Turning, he waved frantically at his lab chaperone and felt relief wash over him as Yuqi sighed and reached for her comms. It was time to get out of here.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/pcwifey) where we can share SuperM reaction memes


End file.
